crimesagasfandomcom-20200215-history
Recruits
Recruits The player starts the game with one map tile and ten recruits. He then has to use these recruits to start attacking the adjacant tiles in order to expand his teritory. The more tiles a player is in control of, the more recruits are recruited every hour and added to the players crew. Recruits have different classes and some will be better at doing certain tasks than others. When recruits are recruited from owned tiles, and their bonus buildings, they are recruited as "green recruits". These are your standard, low level street thugs. They can be deployed and used like this but they will benefit from being put thorugh training. Following several succesfull training regimens, recruits can specialise in the following fields. Attacking Defending Stealth and Tactics (Friendly names to follow) A squad of recruits that consistantly performs well (multiple successful actions, no losses) may get the chance to spawn a Street General. This unit has advanced stats and provides a bonus to the recruits he is assigned to. Recruits initially can be controlled individually, but as the player gathers more, they can be controlled in crews of 50 for simple administration. Recruits are recruited/spawned initially at the players starting square, and then any recruitment bonus buildings as and when they are owned by the player. (Such as housing estates, police academies). Players can strategically place these buildings across their estate to spread out the spawning of recruits in order to deploy them to the tiles where they are needed most. Recruits need to be moved between tiles, this takes time. Recruits can be assigned to Training Centres, (bonus buildings owned by players) where a price is paid and the player is without these recruits while they are being trained. 'Attacking with recruits' 'NOTE: It is important to remember that fighting on the 'map mode' (ie. tile to tile) is only performed by Recruits, the individual players can only command their Recruits, they cannot actually take part in the fights. ' Attacking empty tiles Empty tiles (those not owend by another player) can be attacked and taken over. These tiles will have some local resistance, in the form of equivilent 'bot' recruits. The number of recruits defending each unoccupied tile can vary, depending on chance, and any resource/bonus capability of that tile. It is not designed to be overly difficult to take unoccupied tiles, but it's also meant to be difficult enough for the player to potentially lose some recruits in doing so. Attacking occupied tiles Tiles under control of another player can be attacked and be taken control of the same way unoccupied tiles can be. There is potential to introduce a scouting feature. This would allow a defending player to train Recruits as scouts, giving the defender a short notice warning that an attack is immeninet. (This would have to involve a delay between the attacker chosing to attack, and actually commencing the action). When the fight is actually commencing, the total attacking strength (including bonuses) is matched agaisnt the total defending strength (including bonuses) and the result is worked out. A total wipe out of defenders is unlikely unless severeley outnumbered, more commonly the attacker will have to attack multiple times in waves (or organise allys, or attacks from different angles simultaneously). On the other side, an attacker can easily lose the majority if not all of his attackers if the defending recruits out match the attackers. 'This is because defenders have the advantage. '